theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei)
YHVH (pronounced Yahweh or Yehowah) is the main antagonist of Shin Megami Tensei II. He appears as the final boss of the game no matter which path Aleph, the protagonist, chooses to take. History YHVH is the most common transliteration of the Hebrew name of God. The name itself is a reference to the Tetragrammaton, which represents the four letters of the name of God: 'Yod, Heh, Vav, Heh '(or simply "YHVH"). Each of the letters corresponds to a world and a soul and stands for the four basic stages of the process of creation. The name is derived from the Hebrew word "יהיה" ("to be"), modified into a variant form with a masculine prefix. Its meaning and implications have been a source of contemplation and debate for thousands of years, which still continues today. By Hebrew tradition, it is not to be pronounced aloud, and is typically substituted with "Adonai" ("my Lord") in prayers. In speech, Hashem ("the name") is used in its place. Profile Throughout the Megami Tensei franchise, YHVH is characterized as a vain dictator who has created the universe in such a way that it will be subjugated under him forever. Lucifer rejected YHVH's authority and took one-third of the heavenly host to revolt against YHVH; however, Lucifer was defeated and banished to the demon world, falling from grace and subsequently becoming the lord of the demon world. YHVH is commonly referred as the "true enemy" throughout the series by Lucifer. YHVH detests any kind of freedom and will openly condemn those who choose to pursue that path. He desires worship of only himself and threatens punishment upon any who defy his will. Though he was once an avatar of the Great Will, it has turned against him on account of his cruelty and tyranny across countless parts of the multiverse and has created messiahs to liberate those universes under his control. Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Although YHVH doesn't appear in the novel, Loki appears to use the letters of God to hypnotize the students of Jusho High School, chanting: "Yod, Heh, Vav, Heh..." Megami Tensei II YHVH is encountered in an underground corridor in Ginza after defeating Satan. It is revealed that he ordered Satan to start the nuclear war that devastated the world and lead the demon invasion to wipe out humanity. He speaks to the protagonist while he's walking through the final hallway, condemning him and Lucifer for their actions and telling them that the world will be destroyed if he falls, trying to coerce them into retreating. When the hero meets YHVH, he is offered a chance to betray Lucifer and become a divine being or battle YHVH, for a total of two possible endings. If the hero chooses to fight against YHVH, he claims that the hero will burn in hellfire until the end of the world. After fighting against them and losing, however, YHVH starts disappearing, shocked at being destroyed by his own creations. Before vanishing completely, YHVH reveals that he is only a small part of the Great Will which oversees and controls infinite universes, and that his vast consciousness will allow Him to reform, warning the hero that he has chosen the harshest path for his future. All demons vanish with his death, granting humanity a reprieve. If the hero chooses to side with YHVH, Lucifer is immediately struck down with the eternal flame, and the hero and his companion are invited to YHVH's Millennium Kingdom. The epilogue mentions that the world infested with malice disappears, while the hero and his companion are transformed into godly beings. Shin Megami Tensei The protagonist can choose the Lawful alignment in Shin Megami Tensei, where he aligns with YHVH. YHVH's plan is to create the Thousand Year Kingdom, a utopia consisting of new angels and ruled by YHVH. To do so, however, YHVH decides to cleanse the world and sent Thor as an agent to destroy Japan. YHVH plays a minor role towards the end of the game. In the Law alignment, the protagonist destroys the demons and helps YHVH institute his Thousand Year Kingdom. In the Chaos alignment, the protagonist can choose to align with Lucifer, where the protagonist destroys the angels and restores the old gods. Lucifer thanks him for doing so, but warns him to be careful, as the "true enemy" still exists. In the Neutral alignment, the protagonist destroys both angels and demons, hoping to create a new, free world raised by mankind. Shin Megami Tensei II YHVH appears as a respected figure in Shin Megami Tensei II, he is worshiped by the people of Tokyo Millennium. They are foretold that a savior will descend from God, and show the citizens salvation. Since the Messians running Tokyo Millennium are angels, and because the aforementioned 'savior' has yet to arrive, they began fearing that YHVH has abandoned them. They believed that, if they carried out the plans as YHVH foretold, YHVH would once again appear before them. In order to do so, they need a savior they could control. That savior is Aleph. In ancient times, YHVH created Lucifer and Satan respectively. Satan was used as an instrument to judge the world, humans, angels and demons alike. However, Lucifer's pride allowed him to revolt against God and was banished from heaven. In the Neutral and Chaos alignment paths, Satan is ordered by YHVH to use the Megiddo Ark (a powerful laser weapon within Eden) to destroy all life on the planet as his judgment. He is killed by Aleph before he can carry out his plans, and his death prompts the appearance of YHVH. In the Law alignment, Satan will turn on YHVH to punish him for committing the sin of genocide; however, he crumbles to dust after defeating his creator. Should Aleph choose to align with Lucifer, after defeating his creator, Lucifer will return to his angel form. In the Chaos and Neutral alignments, prior to Aleph's battle with YHVH, he is forewarned that by defying God's will, Aleph will suffer a never-ending cycle of punishment, as YHVH would torture Aleph, kill him, reincarnate him and continue torturing him until the end of time for committing the 'Ultimate Sin': Deicide. However, interestingly enough, in the Law alignment, YHVH never mentions sending Aleph to Hell, instead only mentioning punishing Satan. After being defeated on the Neutral route, YHVH states that humanity is weak and needs someone to rely on, feeling that humans can't live on their own, and states that as long as people wish for his salvation, the Great Will of the universe will recreate him. On the Chaos route, YHVH will state that he can't stand seeing a confused world, not under his control, question who will rule the confused world, and asks if Aleph and Hiroko's names will be worshiped as saviors, before stating that he'll be recreated. On the Law route, YHVH will state that they have rejected his salvation by being judged and punished by his creations, question if humans can find their own paths without him guiding them, before stating that the Great Will of the universe will recreate him. Shin Megami Tensei 20XX: Devil's Colosseum YHVH is here referred to as the more general title of God. He is the leader of the 5 Secret Spirits and the only level 99 demon in the game. He is the last to be faced in the game. After the protagonist returns the orphanage to its right place, he will find the same Magic Box that contained the other four Secret Spirits (True, Lie, Sin and Sanctity). Unlike the previous spirits, God can only be faced the first time that the box is found, otherwise, nothing will be inside the box. In battle, God will constantly use the Megidolaon spell. If the hero decreases his health to less than half, he will cast Mediarahan and fully recover. The only way to defeat him is by using one of the two most powerful weapons in the game: the "Chaos Sword" or the "Law Bearer" (which inflict 1 to 6 critical strikes to any demon that doesn't share its alignment), and having both Michael and either Alice or Huang Long in the party. Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey YHVH has an important role in the backstory, but his actual presence is only seen in a New Game+. In the distant past, God trampled the mother goddesses and subjugated humanity on Earth. Before the main events of the story, worship of God falters and causes him to weaken his seal on the mother goddesses. In that moment of weakness, God is attacked and shattered by the mother goddesses of the Schwarzwelt. The goddesses attempt to restore the original state of the world and eliminate human civilization through the Schwarzwelt due to humanity having wasted the world away. Several of YHVH's fragments were sealed in the Schwarzwelt itself. YHVH first appears as a human in a Demonica, and later, after being partially restored, as Metatron and requests the help of the protagonist to defeat Alilat and Demiurge. After the protagonist defeats the Demiurge, YHVH attempts to absorb Demiurge's power and restore himself, but the protagonist can shut him off and seal him by canceling the fusion midway through. A voice warns the protagonist not to release the "Arrogant God" - referring to YHVH. If the fusion is successful, YHVH takes the Demiurge's appearance, becomes known as "Refined Voice" and says that he's slowly returning to his true form "full of light." The Refined Voice says that the true enemy is the spirit of the Earth itself, and promises to help and protect humanity as long as humanity is obedient to the holy spirit. If the protagonist chooses to follow the celestial feminine voice, Metatron will be sealed away and the protagonist will gain the same reward from the mission. Shin Megami Tensei IV The unleashing of the demons from the Yamato Perpetual Reactor 25 years ago is used as a means to justify God's wrath by the angels, who seek to unleash nukes that will devastate the Earth and wipe out mankind. In Blasted Tokyo, should mankind not die out then Pluto will finish them off. In Infernal Tokyo, this is avoided by killing the angels before their plans could be achieved. The "Ancient One of the Sun" DLC Challenge Quest reveals that God wishes to cleanse the remnants of humanity clinging to life in Blasted Tokyo so the innocents taken aboard the cocoons (also called Arks) can return to a new Earth. The Ancient of Days, an aspect of God that maintains the order of the universe, is sent to exterminate the few Blasted Tokyo survivors and herald the return of the Arks. When Flynn comes close to beating the Ancient of Days, Kiyoharu will come speak to the Ancient of Days and desperately ask if he is here to save them. The Ancient of Days explains to Kiyoharu that he's here to cleanse the world of the remaining humans and begin a new generation of humanity because Kiyoharu and the other survivors are no longer necessary. Kiyoharu becomes horrified and explains to God that his entire family and his friends have all died. He prayed to God in the ignorant hope that he would save them because it was all he had left. Kiyoharu raises his head towards the sky to reminisce on the fact Kenji was right in his desire to destroy the angels. Akira comes to take Kiyoharu back to shelter. Kiyoharu informs Akira of what God has told him. Akira urges Kiyoharu to come back home with him. Upon defeating the Ancient of Days, God's voice reveals that Flynn has defeated only one form of many, that the next generation of humanity will still inhabit the world, and that order will still continue. Despite this, Akira thanks Flynn and states that he's given them hope to co-exist with the new humanity of their world. Flynn is taken back to the White world and the White ponder on why Flynn doesn't despair. The White mention that YHVH is able to return because humanity believes in God as they are too weak-willed to live in the world otherwise. Humanity keeps making the mistakes of falling back and forth between Law or Chaos, falling into God's scheme, expectations and resulting in the endless war between the two factions and giving into despair. This despair gives rise to the White, who embody man's despair over the eternal conflict and being trapped in God's world. In "The Voice of Arrogant Evil" Challenge Quest, the Demiurge is an avatar of YHVH only pretending to be the creator and sought to rule a silent world. Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse YHVH, also known as the Creator God, is revealed to be the true villain of the story of both Apocalypse and IV's universes; controlling both halves of Satan (Lucifer and Merkabah) and the forces of Chaos and Law to perpetuate an eternal war that will never have a true winner. His madness had made him an enemy of the Great Will, who had been creating and incarnating messiahs to oppose him, with two messiahs needed to bring true freedom from YHVH's grasp. On the Bonds Route, YHVH is defeated by the two godslayers (Nanashi and Flynn) and their friends, but not before saying he will return one day. The Great Will, mankind, the two messiahs and demons will live together until the day that they must all oppose him again comes. On the Massacre Route, he is slain by the godslayers and Dagda's powers and, with no followers and the creation of a new universe removing everything of the old universe, YHVH is permanently killed, freeing humanity from his tyranny forever. Battle Analysis YHVH's battle is perhaps the most difficult non-DLC battle of the game. He resists everything, meaning that Nanashi's own Awakened Power or any Pierce passives are needed to do decent damage. However, the battle has a unique perk to it - that the player alternates between their party and Flynn's party. On Bonds, Satan will split into Jonathan and Walter, who will join Flynn and Isabeau for the battle. This also means Isabeau will not be available as a battle partner. On Massacre, Flynn's party will consist solely of himself and Satan, making the battle a bit harder especially if one locked themselves into a battle partner who isn't as good for boss fights. Flynn's signature move is his Godslayer's Sword skill. This almighty attack, when used on YHVH, will count as hitting a weakness, consuming half a Press Turn even if it hits YHVH while he is Smirking. Godslayer's Sword will always reduce YHVH's resistance to a random element, and with luck, it can create elemental weaknesses which will speed up the flow of the battle. The first part of the battle is a fair bit simpler: YHVH has rather standard abilities like Luster Candy and Debilitate. His elemental spells can pierce resistances, but his physical attacks are considerably weaker. Keep an eye out for Divine Harmony, which can erase all effects, including Charge, Smirk and Doping, from your party. Fielding a demon who is immune to physical attacks can easily rob him of Press Turns. As the fight progresses, you have prompts to attempt to deny his divinity, weakening him in the process. On Bonds, your allies can do it for you; on Massacre, you are presented with dialogue options which can fail at undermining his divinity. As his health falls he may begin to use Authoritative Stance that can remove 3 of your Press Turns, which can effectively skip an understaffed party's entire turn. Once the second phase starts, YHVH will spend his first few turns demonstrating his most fearsome skills. Infinite Power which completely maxes out his stat buffs and gives him Smirk status, making the next attack be potentially lethal if not dealt with quickly. Bring Dekaja or Magaon to break this effect. Unending Curse instead completely debuffs the active party, leaving them vulnerable to his next onslaught. He also attacks mainly with physical attacks in the form of Crush and Rampage, which can be easily stopped if met with anything immune to Phys. His strongest attack, Supernova, is used shortly after the second use of Infinite Power, and can easily do massive damage and completely destroy a party even without any buffs or debuffs in play. Doping becomes nearly essential to this fight, as it can mean the difference between survival or death, and turns wasted reviving dead party members are also turns not spent keeping the momentum against his attacks. While buffs and debuffs are important, take care not to spend too many turns setting them up as he can easily erase them (along with Doping, Charge, Concentrate, etc.) with Divine Harmony. Flynn and his party are easily the greatest asset in this fight, but fortunately, his party will always have the essential support skills for the fight. Any human characters in that party will have access to an independent stock of recovery items to keep themselves in shape. Continuously use Godslayer's Sword until YHVH has a weakness that your party can exploit before making the most of your free Press Turns. Majin Tensei Lucifer reveals if he is spared on the best ending's route that God had abandoned the world after mankind's rampant desires and fighting lead to a hole to the Expanse to open. His servant Satan continues to follow the final orders given to him to exterminate mankind with his legion of demons. Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon The Infinite Abyss is a system set up by God to either punish or restore faith to him in the world through fear of him. Since humans despaired of the world and despairing over the world is the same as losing faith in God, a portal will open up to the Infinite Abyss. The Apollyon horde act as agents to bring humans back to his side. Shinado's Anger aspect uses this system set up by God as a means to bring what he considers salvation to mankind. Camael also mentions the lord watching the events from afar. In New Game Plus, after doing a Chaos playthrough, Lucifer will reveal during the third bonus fight against him that the future is currently determined by God and states that only Raidou can free the timeline's control from him. Card Summoner YHVH is only referred to by Metatron before the Final Battle against him in the Demon Lord Route of the Final Battle episode. Devil Survivor While not actually appearing, it is heavily implied that "Yehowah" is responsible for the Tokyo lockdown, as Metatron was commanded to start it. Just before the fight with Belial, Loki explains the history of the King of Bel, saying that in 2,500 BC, Bel ruled the world, until Yehowah defeated him in 600 BC. Yehowah is presented more amiably in this than in other Megami Tensei titles, as the angel Remiel is sent to aid the player and genuinely desires to help the player save humanity. In one of the game's endings, the player can side with Yehowah and become the new Messiah, bringing the world towards peace. Another route allows the player to become the King of Bel and challenge Yehowah for rulership of creation. In Overclocked, both of these routes are extended into 8th Days. Yehowah can also choose to abandon humanity if the player takes Yuzu's route and plays through her 8th Day scenario, where humanity fails its ordeal and then rejects Yehowah, causing the deity to abandon mankind in return. Overclocked also puts a darker light on the motives of Yehowah in the game. As the general conclusion that comes from Amane's 8th Day by the characters is that he intentionally set up the Cain and Abel scenario for two reasons: To have a first murderer (Cain) and a first martyr (Abel). Against Sora's Team (coming soon.......)Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Frieza's Team Category:Organization XIII Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Fighters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleporters Category:Psychic characters